L I L A C
by VikaKyura
Summary: Sebagai seorang seniman muda jenius yang emotionless seperti Sai, jatuh hati pada lukisan hasil torehan kuasnya sendiri adalah suatu hal yang konyol dan mustahil, sebab ia melukis tanpa pernah menaruh perasaan ke dalam setiap karyanya. Namun... kata siapa sebuah lukisan tak mempunyai jiwa, apalagi bagi karakter di dalamnya? / CHAPTER 2 UP! SAIINO / AU / R n R?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, fantasi, imaji.**_

* * *

 **LILAC**

 _ **.**_

 ** _A link between Ink and Flower_**

 **.**

Kisah tentang pelukis dan sebuah lukisan hasil karyanya. Sebenarnya apa... yang paling diinginkan Sai, sebagai seorang pelukis?

* * *

"Apakah kau Sai? Yang asli?"

Seorang gadis asing tiba-tiba saja bertanya demikian. Gadis itu kini sedang duduk berlutut di atas kasur milik Sai. Sepasang mata miliknya mengamati sang pemuda dengan penuh takjub.

Kaget, Sai meringsut mundur dan segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia masih syok karena tiba-tiba menemukan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya telah terbangun bersamanya di pagi itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sai waspada, semakin melebarkan jarak di antara keduanya.

Gadis berambut panjang di depannya malah tersenyum. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Sai."

Cantik sekali, gadis itu. Meski dalam keremangan ruangan, Sai dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, fisik sempurna milik sang gadis. Gadis asing yang tidak diketahui dari mana datangnya ini, namun entah mengapa Sai merasa sangat _familiar_ dengan aura gadis itu.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak mengenalmu, nona," tepis Sai datar.

Padahal sebagian dirinya bergejolak mendapati kenyataan bahwa gadis cantik di depannya itu telah tidur disampingnya sepanjang malam. Bahkan, Sai masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, kini sedang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin..." Sang gadis merengut, merasa terluka. "Aku Ino, perwujudan dari karakter yang kau ciptakan lewat lukisanmu, _Lilac_. Kau seharusnya... mengenaliku."

Manik hitam Sai melebar. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu mengenai sebuah coretan gambar, karya yang tidak pernah ia publikasikan? Sudah pasti gadis tersebut adalah serorang _stalker_ profesional, pikir pemuda berambut raven itu kelewat negatif.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau dibantu siapa sampai bisa membututiku sejauh ini?" tanya Sai, suaranya sinis kentara menghina.

"Huh?" Gadis yang menyebut dirinya Ino itu menekuk alisnya dengan bingung sambil menelengkan kepala.

Sejenak terdiam, tak disangka gadis itu mendadak menuruni kasur dan berlari menjauhi tempat Sai. Sontak saja Sai bersiap, dipikirnya si gadis akan melakukan aksi anarkis yang biasa dilakukan seorang fans maniak di televisi.

Membawa pisau dan melemparkannya asal ke arah sang pemuda, misalnya. Namun alih-alih, yang dilihat Sai sekarang adalah Ino yang sedang berjalan mendekati jendela besar kamar itu, dan segera meraih gordennya.

"Aku tidak membuntutimu," ucap gadis itu. Ditariknya gorden tersebut, membiarkan sinar mentari memasuki ruangan dan membuat ruangan temaram tersebut sepenuhnya dipenuhi cahaya. "Lihat! Apa kau mengenaliku sekarang?"

Lengan Sai terangkat untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba datang. Lalu seketika itu, matanya langsung terfokus pada sosok gadis yang kini sedang bermandikan sinar.

Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ dengan rambut sewarna cahaya mentari pagi. Wajahnya sungguh elok dengan senyumnya yang lembut dan hangat, begitu juga tatapan teduhnya yang sekarang sedang ditujukan hanya kepada Sai.

Senyum sang gadis melebar menjadi tawa cerah, secerah lautan cahaya mentari di angkasa biru. "Aku, hidup!" jeritnya.

Sai terpana pada sosok bidadari yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya itu. Dan lagi-lagi, matanya melebar karena syok.

"Ino Yamanaka?" ucap Sai pada akhirnya, tepat saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang mengaku sebagai Ino itu memang memiliki segala hal yang dimiliki oleh Ino, tokoh ciptaannya dalam lukisan _Lilac_.

"Yaa!" Ino kembali menjerit, kali ini sambil berlari ke arah Sai dan memeluk pemuda yang sedang tertegun itu. Meski dalam syoknya, Sai masih dapat merasakan lekuk tubuh Ino, memang sesuai dengan yang ia deskripsikan untuk fisik si gadis.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu," bisik Ino, terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Sai.

Masih melongo, Sai belum bereaksi kecuali mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Lelucon apa ini? Apa saat ini ia sedang melamun? Atau dirinya belum terbangun dari tidur dan masih berada dalam dunia mimpi?

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan di pintu membuat Sai melonjak.

"Tuan, apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya sebuah suara di sebrang sana.

Sai mendesah saat kesadarannya kembali kepada kenyataan, dan nalarnya mengatakan bahwa kejadian ini bukanlah imajinasinya belaka.

Baru saja Ino hendak berucap entah mau menyuarakan apa, satu tangan pucat Sai segera membekap mulut sang gadis.

"Tidak. Pergilah," ujar Sai datar kepada pelayannya di balik pintu.

"Apa Anda yakin? Saya mendengar keributan," suara pria paruh baya itu terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tidak mengulang perkataanku."

"Ah, baik. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Tuan." Dan suara itu pun pergi.

Hening.

Sai belum melepaskan Ino. Sementara sang gadis meronta-ronta dalam bekapannya. Sai menunduk untuk memperhatikan gadis yang kini sedang dikukungnya. Ino juga mendongak untuk meliriknya tanpa daya.

 _Ah, gadis ini nyata..._ pikir Sai, setelah beberapa saat memastikan tangannya meraba kulit dan daging manusia hidup.

Membuang napas singkat, tampaknya Sai harus memikirkan cara untuk menangani kejadian tak terduga ini.

 **. . .**

— _ **Lilac—**_

 _is a color that is a pale_ _violet_ _tone representing the average color of most_ _lilac flowers_ _(wikipedia)_

— _ **Lilac—**_

 _ **. . .**_

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Sai pada Ino tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau menginginkanku, makanya aku hidup," jawab Ino tegas dan penuh keyakinan, senyumnya masih merekah dan matanya masih menatap Sai dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sai balik memandang gadis di depannya tanpa ekspresi. "Bagaimana bisa sebuah lukisan memiliki perwujudan?"

Sai mengetahui legenda tentang wujud jiwa yang bersemayam di dalam sebuah karya seni. Namun kejadian semacam itu hanya akan terjadi ratusan tahun lalu, saat metode melukis masih sangat tradisional dan keyakinan terhadap spiritual masih sangat kuat.

Sebuah perwujudan karya yang berasal dari penciptaan akal manusia dipadukan dengan keindahan seni yang seolah dipenuhi magis... hanya terjadi pada karya yang benar-benar hebat. Saat seorang seniman memberikan jiwanya dan menaruh hatinya pada karya yang dibuat, seolah separuh daya hidup sang pelukis ditukar dengan sebuah perwujudan itu sendiri.

Sai tidak mempercayai fenomena semacam itu, terlebih pada zaman teknologi seperti sekarang saat dunia seni lukis sudah sangat modern.

"Tentu saja, Sai. Setiap lukisan mengandung sebuah kisah di baliknya, dan Kisah itu diciptakan. Para pelukis memutuskan bagaimana kisah yang hidup dalam karyanya, entah itu mengandung pepatah atau hanya torehan sederhana, penuh misteri bahkan magis, juga berakhir tragis atau bahagia, yang jelas semuanya mengandung arti," ungkap Ino. "Karena pada dasarnya kami hanyalah sebuah objek penciptaan, maka sampai sekarang... sepertinya masih banyak yang tidak memahami bahwa kami pun memiliki kehidupan, dalam kisah tersebut," sambung gadis cantik itu.

Sebutan seniman muda jenius bukan hanya sekedar julukan semata bagi Sai, karenanya ia bisa langsung memahami apa maksud perkataan Ino barusan.

"Penjelasanmu tidak rasional," tepisnya. "Aku melukis gambarmu dulu sekali, dan bahkan aku belum pernah menyelesaikannya. Terlebih karyaku tidak sehebat itu sehingga layak untuk memiliki perwujudan."

"Perwujudan dari sebuah karya bukan didasarkan pada kehebatan kisah di dalamnya, Sai. Tapi tergantung pada kesungguhan seorang pelukis saat menuangkan pikirannya pada objek gambar. Karena kau memberikan hatimu pada kisahku, maka aku memiliki jiwa. Dan aku bisa mewujud seperti ini karena kau, penciptaku, menginginkannya."

Pelipis pucat Sai berkedut. Oh, ini semakin konyol.

"Kau belum mempercayaiku kan, Sai?" Ino bertanya dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa perlu lama Sai segera mengiyakan.

"Aku juga. Ini adalah keajaiban. Selama ini aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dari balik bingkai kanvas. Aku tidak percaya akan bisa berbicara denganmu seperti sekarang." Ino memandang Sai dengan senyum terpancar, namun sepasang _aqua_ nya memancarkan kesenduan. Kentara sekali ia rindu... bertemu penciptanya.

Sai memandang dalam mata sendu itu. Seorang gadis yang berada dalam benaknya selama ini, sekarang sedang berada di hadapannya. Apakah gadis ini muncul untuk menagih tanggung jawabnya agar menyelesaikan lukisannya?

Sai mendesah dalam. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk percaya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, nona cantik?"

Mata Ino melebar penuh ekspetasi, ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk bersemu. "Aku ingin melihat dunia luar denganmu!" jeritnya.

 **. . .**

— _ **Lilac—**_

 _is a genus of 12 currently recognizedspecies of flowering woody plants in the olive family (Oleaceae), native to woodland and scrub from southeastern Europe to eastern Asia, and widely and commonly cultivated in temperate areas elsewhere_ _(wikipedia)_

— _ **Lilac—**_

 _ **. . .**_

Hari itu Sai membatalkan semua jadwalnya, dan hengkang dari segala kesibukannya.

"Tak apa kau berjalan bebas tanpa penyamaran dan pengawasan seperti ini? Padahal kau kan sangatlah terkenal," tanya Ino, khawatir.

"Orang awam hanya mengenal namaku saja. Yang mengenali tampangku hanya sesama seniman terkenal dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam publikasi lukisan, desain gambar, draft naskah atau pembuatan film," jelas Sai cuek.

Jangan salah, para seniman seni rupa di zaman ini sudah tidak lagi berpegang hanya pada cara kuno saja, namun juga telah merambah ke dalam dunia digital. Jadi, seringkali karya mereka kini telah lebih berkembang menjadi serangakaian cerita bergambar. _Ehem, manga dan webtoon misalnya._

"Ah, benar juga. Kau menolak segala konsferensi pers. Pasti sulit jika masih muda sudah direpotkan dengan segala popularitas. Seolah kehidupan masa mudamu direnggut."

"Ya, sudah cukup sulit bagiku karena terkurung dalam kehidupan seorang seniman profesional. Seluruh rekan kerjaku hanyalah benda mati." Pengakuan Sai terdengar pahit, namun ia mengatakannya dengan wajah datar.

Ino merenung. Benar saja. Masih muda tapi sudah disejajarkan dengan para pelukis terkenal dan paling berpengaruh. Pelukis, desainer, author dan ilustrator bernama Sai Yamanaka, seorang jenius dan berbakat seperti dia pun harus dihadapkan dengan _deadline_ , dipaksa untuk segera memikirkan ide cerita baru saat satu desain gambar atau draft naskah telah selesai.

Mengurung dirinya, menciptakan dinding yang membatasi dirinya dari dunia luar. Tidak pernah diperlakukan sebagai seorang anak kecil biasa karena bakatnya yang memang luar biasa, sehingga dari umur terbilang belia, Sai sudah terbiasa bekerja keras. Masa kecilnya dihapus paksa dari kehidupannya. Pembunuhan karakter. Pantas saja Sai jadi _emotionless_ seperti ini.

Ino jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Sai merasa kesepian.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ino, Sai kemudian berkata. "Kau tidak harus memikirkan kehidupan orang lain. Pikirkan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama masih bisa berada di dunia ini."

Ucapan Sai seakan menyatakan bahwa hidup Ino tidak akan lama. Namun sang gadis tampak mengabaikannya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, sementara lengannya mula meraih lengan Sai dan menguncinya dengan miliknya.

Sai sedikit terkesiap saat Ino mendadak menggandeng tangannya, dan berkedip ketika kehangatan tiba-tiba menjalarinya. Namun jujur pemuda itu tidak merasa terganggu, sehingga tetap membiarkan saja Ino menarik tangannya sesuka hati.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia bersamamu," gadis itu berbisik.

Kening Sai sempat berkerut karena heran. Tapi tak begitu lama kemudian, pemuda itu baru paham apa yang Ino sampaikan tadi.

Sai hampir merasa geli saat menyaksikan ekspresi dan reaksi Ino ketika melihat keramaian. Gadis berambut pirang platina itu terkejut saat mendengar seekor kucing mengeong, dan berteriak kegirangan saat melihat bayi yang sedang digendong. Begitulah dengan hal-hal kecil lain. Hal yang dianggap biasa dan sepele bagi orang lain, merupakan hal baru bagi Ino.

Sai terus memperhatikan. Cantik dan menarik sekali, gadis itu. Sai seolah sedang terhipnotis. Dari gayanya berjalan yang penuh semangat, juga cara bicara yang agak mendominasi dan memaksa... Semua orang bisa saja terkelabui oleh penampilan luarnya yang tampak begitu anggun namun terkesan angkuh.

Namun di mata Sai, sang gadis tampak begitu lugu, dan memang begitu adanya. Polos sekali, sepeti kertas putih yang belum terkotori oleh tinta. Sai takjub dengan kenaifan Ino yang dilihatnya secara langsung. Karena selama ini, ia hanya mendeskripsikan karakter dan sosok gadis itu dalam coretan draft lukisannya. Membayangkan wujudnya, memperhatikan gadis itu melalui torehan tinta dalam lukisan.

"Reaksimu berlebihan." Sai meledek.

Ino menoleh, lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Biar saja," cueknya. "Kau kan tidak pernah mendeskripsikan seekor kucing dengan jelas di dalam naskah gambarku."

Mendengar itu, Sai sedikit merengut.

Benar kata Ino. Sai merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail segala hal, terutama hal kecil dalam cerita atau pun lukisan yang dibuatnya. Apa itu berpengaruh pada kelangsungan kehidupan dalam sebuah karya seni?

"Bagaimana keadaan kehidupanmu dalam lukisan?" Sai penasaran sehingga ia hanya bisa bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, namun dalam kisahku semua hal terasa pudar dan kabur. Dan aku seperti berjalan tanpa adanya tujuan."

Sai terkesiap mendengarnya. Sebuah lukisan yang tidak diselesaikan bisa berdampak seperti demikian? Karya yang dibuat setengah jalan, sudah pasti berakhir gantung. Dan tentu saja hal itu berpengaruh pada kehidupan dalam lukisan. Meski gambar yang terlukis di sana hanya beberapa objek, namun sebuah lukisan dapat bercerita banyak jika terselesaikan. Orang dapat mengetahui makna dibaliknya dengan sekali pandang.

Jadi selama ini... Ino seolah terlontang lanting karena lukisannya tidak pernah terselesaikan.

"Tapi aku bahagia karena dapat diciptakan, olehmu." Syukur Ino, ia tersenyum tulus.

 _Hangat_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sai, kenapa kau tidak lanjut menyelesaikan lukisanku?"

Sai menghela napas singkat. Ia memang sudah mengira jika Ino akan bertanya. Seperti sebuah cerita yang menuntut penyelesaian.

"Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan ceritamu," jawab si pemuda enteng. Ucapannya menyiratkan kebingungan, namun Sai tetap me _manage_ ekspresinya untuk tetap datar.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mengira kalau pelukis jenius sepertimu bisa _stuck_ juga."

Ino tidak terdengar seperti sedang mengejek dan sama sekali tidak terlihat kecewa, bahkan marah. Sai memang menjawab jujur, tapi jauh dalam hatinya Sai memang tidak menginginkan lukisan Ino selasai.

Tapi entah kenapa, pemuda itu jadi mendadak merasa bersalah.

"Dalam konsep awal, kau dikisahkan akan bertemu seseorang." Sai bicara juga pada akhirnya.

Ino tampak agak kaget karena Sai melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. "Siapa?" tanyanya, kentara penasaran.

"Pan,"

Dahi Ino yang semula mulus kini mulai mengkerut. "Siapa dia?"

"Konsep pria yang berkeinginan menjadi kekasihmu. Walaupun aku belum menentukan bagaimana wujud dan penampilannya, juga namanya," sahut Sai.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah Pan itu adalah sebuah nama orang?"

"Bukan. Pan hanyalah sebuah nama dari seorang Dewa Hutan dan Ladang, berasal dari sebuah legenda Yunani yang mendasari kisahmu."

Ino berkedip tidak paham, namun pemahaman lain mendatanginya. "Oh, karena itukah kau belum menentukan nama tokoh utama pria di dalam lukisanku, karena kau belum menentukan sosoknya?"

Entah kenapa Sai merasa jengkel saat topik ini diangkat. Dan pertanyaan gadis itu yang seakan penasaran terhadap tokoh pria yang akan menjadi kekasihnya memperburuk keadaan perasaan Sai. Sai melangkah perlahan mendekati Ino, jemarinya terangkat untuk meraih kepala gadis itu, sebelum mulai membelai rambut pirang sang gadis.

"Apakah lebih baik aku mengambil sosok itu, wujud asli _Pan_ dalam legenda sebagai pasanganmu, seperti aku mengambil wujudmu dari perpaduan antara penampilan _Nymph_ yang dicintai si pria dan khiasan dari nama peri bunga itu sendiri, _Lilac_?" bisik Sai tepat di telinga Ino.

Ino mengerjap. "Jadi sosokku terinspirasi dari wujud seorang peri bunga dalam legenda, kenapa?" takjubnya, akhirnya paham mengapa lukisannya diberi judul _Lilac._

"Karena selain cantik dan indah, _Lilac_ adalah wanita yang tegar dan penuh pendirian. Ia tak akan jatuh dan terlena pada godaan _Pan_ , sama seperti bayanganku tentang sosokmu."

"Begitu ya..." Kali ini wajah Ino berhasil tersipu. Mendengar penuturan Sai, sang gadis terlihat sangat puas dan senang.

Sai kembali melangkah mundur sambil berkata. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa melanjutkan dan meyelesaikan ceritamu sekarang. Apa dengan begitu, kau bisa berhenti menghantuiku dan langsung kembali ke dalam lukisan?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak tahu kelanjutan ceritaku?" Ino bertanya kentara enggan.

"Ya, tapi ini akan menjadi mudah saja bila aku bertanya langsung pada tokoh utama, padamu, apa yang kau inginkan terjadi pada cerita dalam lukisanmu, kan?"

Ino mendengus. "I-itu..."

"Kau juga akan segera bertemu dengan kekasihmu, senang?" Sai menatap tajam mata Ino.

"Hmm..." Gadis itu menggeleng sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Lalu ia berjalan cepat melewati Sai. "Kau salah. Aku sudah menemukan pasanganku," ucapnya.

Sai mengernyitkan alis sambil menatap ke rambut pirang panjang gadis itu yang tergerai menutupi punggungnya.

Si pemuda berkedip ketika Ino menoleh lagi. "Boleh tidak... jika aku sendiri yang melanjutkan kisahku?"

Sang gadis menatap Sai penuh arti, sementara pemuda itu tak mengerti.

— **TBC—**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, fantasi, imaji.**_

* * *

 _ **LILAC**_

Karena Ino... bahkan tidak bisa dibilang sebagai seorang manusia.

* * *

Seorang seniman berdarah campuran Jepang-Cina-Spanyol tengah menatap sebuah dokumentasi mengenai salah satu Mitologi Yunani.

Dilihatnya dalam sebuah lukisan, figur seorang pria memakai _chiton_ —pakaian Yunani kuno—sedang berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai tempat seorang wanita berparas cantik yang sedang setengah memunggunginya, dengan beratap naungan langit fajar, dan berlatar cahaya remang mentari pagi yang hendak menyembul dari ufuk timur.

Potret legenda _Lilac._

Kisah dari seorang Dewa Hutan dan Ladang, _Pan,_ yang mengagumi keindahan sosok _Lilac._ Terpikat oleh kecantikan dan keanggunan sang peri, dengan gigihnya _Pan_ mencoba menggoda _Lilac_ dan mengejarnya di sepanjang hutan. Sang peri yang sadar kemurniannya sedang terancam, merasa ketakutan dan segera berusaha melarikan diri dengan bantuan para _nymph_ lain. Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil mengelabui sang Dewa dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi serumpun semak Lilac.

Masih mencermati lukisan tersebut, sang seniman tenggelam dalam renungannya.

Mengapa sang peri begitu gigih mempertahankan dirinya, padahal dengan memikat _Pan,_ bisa saja ia mengangkat derajat dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai Dewi Hutan? Namun mengapa ia malah menghindar, mengesampingkan _title_ tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk hidup sebagai semak Lilac? Juga, apa yang mengendalikan _Pan,_ sampai ia bisa terpikat dan tergila-gila pada sang peri seperti demikian?

Emosi seperti apa yang menggerakkan keduanya?

Sai Adrián Yamanaka Cifer, alias Sai Yamanaka atau lebih dikenal publik sebagai ' _S A I_ ' – _seperti inisial nama yang selalu tercetak di setiap karyanya_ — hanya bergeleng singkat dengan memasang raut datar andalannya.

Penampakannya yang elegan, dingin disertai paras tampannya yang selalu _emotionless_ itu menyembunyikan kemelut ide yang selalu bergejolak dalam pikirannya.

Ya, pemuda itu yang disebut-sebut sebagai si jenius muda di masa kini.

Siapa sangka, dibalik wajahnya yang seringkali tak berekspresi itu —kecuali seutas senyum palsu yang ia tunjukan pada para koleganya saja— Sai adalah seorang jenius dibalik suksesnya berbagai karya lukis kreatif yang melatar belakangi pembuatan berbagai buku bahkan _movie_ populer.

Sai telah melukis dan menciptakan berbagai karya yang begitu ekspresif dalam berbagai genre. Seandainya jika mereka tahu bagaimana sosok sang seniman yang sebenarnya, pasti akan banyak yang tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda tersebutlah yang menciptakan semua itu.

Sepasang _onyx_ milik sang pemuda kembali terfokus pada dua sosok dalam pigura.

Dapatkah seorang Dewa seperti _Pan_ benar-benar terkelabui oleh keteguhan sang _nymph_?

Kemudian tatapan Sai jatuh pada _image_ sang wanita.

 _Syringa_ , seorang _Naiad Nymph_ yang lebih dikenal sebagai peri/spirit bunga Lilac. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pucat tergerai indah melalui bahunya. Iris birunya menatap teduh sekaligus tajam penuh keteguhan. Telinganya runcing dan kulitnya cerah sewarna _ivory_ , khas seperti penggambaran wujud para peri dalam legenda.

Bahkan seorang Sai pun dapat dengan mudah menilai, bahwa wanita itu sangat elok. Tetapi, tidak seelok gadis berambut pirang platina panjang yang kini sedang tertegun diam di sampingnya.

Gadis itu sedang terpana melihat ke dalam lukisan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau sungguh membuat kisahku dengan didasari oleh legenda ini?" gadis itu bertanya, namun tetap tidak menoleh pada Sai. Sepasang manik _aqua_ nya yang setengah berair masih betah menatapi sosok dalam lukisan.

Sai mengikuti arah tatapan mata Ino dengan manik _onyx_ nya sendiri. Matanya kini melirik catatan di bawah _frame_ lukisan itu, nama dari legenda dalam protet tersebut.

 _Lilac._

Sai memindahkan pandangannya pada Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya itu adalah perwujudan karakter dalam lukisan yang pernah dilukisnya bertahun lalu.

Seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat ramalan mengenai masa depannya, Ino kini sedang menatapi jalan hidupnya yang dikisahkan legenda bunga Lilac tersebut. Sai tahu alasan dibalik Ino hampir menitikan air mata.

Gadis bersafir biru itu seakan memahami makna di balik lukisan legenda Lilac tersebut, bahwa takdirnya adalah lebih memilih untuk hidup dalam kesendirian dan meninggalkan kekasihnya kelak. Lantas, untuk apa sedari kemarin ia bilang telah menemukan siapa orang yang bisa menjadi pasangannya, kalau ternyata pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berpisah?

Ino menoleh pada Sai dan memberi tatapan menuduh _'kenapa kau memberiku akhir yang tragis?_ '

Tetapi bukan itu yang disuarakan sang gadis, alih-alih Ino hanya berkata. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau memperlihatkan semua ini padaku? Dengan begini aku jadi bisa tahu seluruh konsep kisah lukisanku. Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Sai menjawab dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. "Bukankah ini akan membantumu untuk memilih jalan cerita yang kau mau? Lagipula, memangnya kau bisa apa untuk menolak konsep dari penciptamu?"

Ino menelan ludah. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak memilih akhir seperti dalam legenda?"

"Maka lukisan utamamu tidak akan pernah selesai. Kau bisa memilih cerita apapun untuk melengkapi naskah lukisanmu, tetapi pada akhirnya naskah tersebut harus berakhir pada konsep awal."

"Tidak... mungkin," gumam Ino terluka.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat terpuruk? Aku bahkan belum mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang akan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Bagaimana seseorang tidak sedih saat ia mengetahui bahwa jalan hidupnya telah ditetapkan dengan akhir yang tidak bahagia?"

Sai menatap Ino, masih tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Ino membatin, bagaimana bisa pemuda _emotionless_ ini menciptakan karya-karya ekspresif yang sangat populer? Meski Sai adalah penciptanya, tapi rasanya Ino semakin tak mengerti saja.

"Apa kau masih berharap aku menyelesaikan lukisanmu, nona?"

"Kapan aku pernah memintamu untuk menyelesaikannya?" jawab Ino dengan sedikit menantang.

Kemarin ia memang pernah menanyakan kenapa Sai tidak menyelesaikan lukisannya, namun bukan berarti ia meminta sang pelukis untuk segera menyelesaikannya.

"Jika tidak kuselesaikan, kau akan terus bergentayangan di sini," jawab Sai singkat.

 **. . .**

— _ **Lilac—**_

 _is a beautiful nymph named Syringa (Lilac's genus name) that had captivated Pan, the god of the forests and fields, with her beauty. (blog)_

— _ **Lilac—**_

 _ **. . .**_

Sai menyembunyikan keberadaan Ino di dalam kamar pribadinya.

Tentu saja begitu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu berkeliaran tanpa mempersiapkan penjelasan apa pun tentang asal usulnya. Mana mungkin Sai bilang pada seluruh penghuni mansionnya, bahwa gadis itu tiba-tiba saja muncul keluar dari lukisannya, kan? Ia bisa dicap tidak waras.

Sebagai gantinya, Sai harus membiarkan ketenangan ruangannya terusik.

Gadis itu terus mengoceh, mempertanyakan berbagai hal yang nyaris bisa membuat kepala Sai pusing. Tapi, setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersama gadis itu, Sai jadi berpikir, tidak buruk juga memiliki seseorang di sampingnya. Bukan hanya sekedar figur dalam benaknya atau sosok yang dideskripsikan dalam naskah lukisannya.

Meski setiap hari Sai harus berurusan dengan tingkah gadis itu yang tak bisa dikendalikannya.

Ino terus berkeliaran di ruangannya dengan pakaian minim sesukanya dan menolak baju lain yang memang telah Sai siapkan untuknya. Ditambah lagi, setiap malam gadis itu selalu merengek untuk tidur disamping Sai dan memeluknya erat, membuat pemuda itu nyaris kesulitan. Pada awalnya memang menyenangkan, memiliki seorang gadis untuk menemaninya setiap siang dan malam.

Sang pemuda sempat berpikir tidak apa-apa karena toh gadis itu adalah gadis ciptaannya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, gadis bernama Ino tersebut memang miliknya bukan? Sai merasa berhak atas gadis itu.

Namun lama-kelamaan Sai jadi merasa kerepotan sendiri.

Meski seharusnya gadis ini hanyalah tokoh fiktif dalam imajinasinya, tapi sekarang sang gadis nyata. Bisa ia pandang dan sentuh secara langsung. Jika ini berlanjut maka akan berbahaya... bagi akal sehat Sai dan segala kerasionalannya untuk kembali bekerja seperti semula.

Setiap siang Ino tetap tinggal dalam ruangan Sai. Makan, nonton televisi atau membaca buku-buku yang tersedia di sana. Tak jarang Sai harus membekap mulut gadis itu, yang selalu mengeluarkan jeritan takjub saat dirinya menemukan hal-hal baru di layar kaca.

Sesekali Sai menyuruh Ino untuk pergi keluar, tentu saja dengan pengawalan, tapi gadis itu menolak. Ino memilih untuk tinggal di mana sang pelukisnya berada dan menolak pergi kemanapun dimana Sai tidak berada di sana.

Tapi itu malah berdampak buruk, karena Sai hanya akan terdistraksi oleh keberadaannya.

Sai mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa melanjutkan kisahmu jika kerjaanmu hanya berdiam diri dan bersantai-santai seperti itu, nona?"

"Ini caraku menjalani dan memikirkan kisahku, Sai," timpal Ino ngeles. "Makanya, kau mau menemaniku pergi melihat dunia lagi tidak? Kau perlu hiburan," sambungnya, sudah berkali-kali ia melontarkan ajakan ini pada pelukisnya itu.

Dan berkali-kali juga Sai menolak dengan datar. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Aku akan membantumu lagi!" jerit Ino sambil berlari merangkul Sai.

Sai sudah terbiasa dengan sikap semena-mena dan _easy-going_ gadis itu, yang seringkali menempelinya dengan seenak jidat. Karenanya, kali ini pun Sai hanya membiarkan saja saat gadis itu merangkulnya ataupun memeluknya seperti sekarang, rasanya nyaman _anyway_.

Sai bertanya mengenai banyak hal tentang kehidupan dalam lukisan yang masih belum ia mengerti. Ia pernah membaca dalam sebuah novel fantasi tentang lukisan yang karakter di dalamnya dapat hidup dan berpindah _frame,_ tetapi sedikit pun tak pernah ia menduga bahwa itu memang bisa benar-benar terjadi.

Pengetahuan dapat berasal dari mana saja, memang, dan mengetahui lebih dalam tentang hal-hal mengenai sebuah lukisan akan dapat membantunya, pikir Sai.

 _ **. . .**_

— _ **Lilac—**_

 _is the name of flower_ _shrub_ _that Syringa turned, to_ _disguise herself and avoid Pan advances as_

 _he was pursuing her through a forest. (blog)_

— _ **Lilac—**_

 _ **. . .**_

Sai kembali pada rutinitas pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang seniman bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, meski bagi seorang jenius seperti dirinya.

Karyanya bisa saja diingat semua orang, juga dihargai dengan sangat tinggi. Namun ia harus menukar kehidupannya dengan semua kesuksesan tersebut. Seorang seniman yang harus mengurung dirinya dalam kesunyian, bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai keadaan tersebut.

Sai menciptakan berbagai karyanya dengan sepenuh hati sehingga dapat melahirkan berbagai emosi yang bisa dirasakan saat memandang lukisannya atau menikmati berbagai cerita bergambarnya, _tetapi itu hanyalah anggapan orang disekitarnya saja_.

Pada kenyatannya, Sai sendiri tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya emosi itu. Entah sejak kapan Sai berhenti merasakannya. Baginya kini, menggambar hanyalah sebuah profesi atau rutinitas yang memang harus dijalankannya.

Maka tak ada satu pun yang dapat mengerti Sai, seorang pelukis berbakat dengan segala kepopulerannya, harus menarik diri dari kehidupan dunia luar.

Di tengah segala yang telah dicapainya, Sai membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mengerti dirinya, atau menjadi sandaran saat ia lelah, demi apapun juga.

Tapi, adakah seseorang di luar sana yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya? Membutuhkan dirinya, bukan untuk alasan komersial. Mendekati dirinya bukan karena mengejar pamor semata. Seseorang di luar sana yang dapat memandangnya sebagai manusia biasa.

Tidak ada. Kebanyakan manusia zaman sekarang berinteraksi dengan konsep untung rugi. Dan Sai tak membutuhkan benalu dalam karir maupun hidupnya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, selama ini sosok seseorang yang ia inginkan tersebut... hanya diciptakannya oleh imajinasinya, berada hanya dalam pikirannya saja.

Dan dalam suatu kesempatan ketika dulu sekali, Sai pernah menciptakan wujudnya di atas kanvas, menggunakan torehan tinta berbagai warna.

Lukisan yang tak pernah selesai.

Sai menatap sebuah bingkai kanvas yang terselimuti kain putih di sebuah pojok ruang lukisnya. Yang sedang tersembunyi dibalik kain itu, adalah lukisan utama dari karyanya bertahun lalu yang pernah ia beri judul Lilac. Tanpa menyibakkan kain tersebut pun Sai tahu wujud siapa yang sedang terlukis di sana.

Sai menundukkan kepala dan mengalihkan pandang pada sebuah buku sketsa yang sedang ia genggam. Sebuah kumpulan _draft_ gambar yang mengisahkan kehidupan seorang gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam lukisannya.

Di sampul buku sketsa tersebut, terlihat gambaran dirinya versi _chibi._ Sai nyaris tersenyum miris saat mengingat betapa lama umur gambaran itu.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan jarinya membuka setiap lembaran kertas di dalamnya. Ada banyak sekali coretan sketsa sosok sang tokoh utama. Citra dalam halaman demi halaman kertas tersebut terangkai menjadi sebuah kisah hidup gadis elok yang berhati tegar. _The girl who always standing by herself, who is strong, yet kind and charming._

Naskah kisah hidup Ino yang nantinya akan mengarah pada lukisan utama berjudul _Lilac_ , konsep naskah yang didasari pada legenda bunga _Lilac_ itu sendiri.

Sai terus menyibak kertas sketsa tersebut dan akhirnya berhenti pada lembar terakhir yang masih kosong. Dilihatnya keberadaan satu-satunya tulisan yang tersemat di pojok bawah kertas.

 _Ino Yamanaka_ , nama sang tokoh utama.

Khusus untuk karyanya yang satu ini, Sai bahkan menyelipkan nama panjangnya sendiri yang menunjukkan bahwa Ino adalah satu-satunya karakter ciptaannya yang ia anggap spesial.

Sai berkedip dan menaikkan kembali arah tatapannya pada kanvas yang masih tertutup kain.

Meski dalam bayangan Sai konsep dasar dari _Lilac_ telah selesai, namun sang pelukis tidak pernah menyelesaikan lukisan utamanya. Seingat pemuda itu, lukisannya terhenti menyisakan setengah ruang kanvas yang masih kosong, tempat sosok pria yang menjadi pasangan Ino berada. Bahkan di dalam buku sketsa, sosok tokoh yang akan menjadi kekasih sang gadis itu sendiri tidak pernah muncul.

Sai mendesah pelan, sebelum meletakkan kembali buku sketsa tersebut ke dalam laci meja kerja dan menutupnya rapat. Kemudian ia segera membalik badan dan berjalan keluar dari galeri lukisnya. Ia merasa tidak perlu menyibak kain penutup kanvas lukisan _Lilac_ nya sekedar untuk mengecek karya lamanya itu, yang nantinya hanya akan memunculkan sosok Ino yang telah terlukis utuh pada kanvas. Jika melihat lukisan tersebut, Sai yakin dirinya akan merinding mengingat betapa ajaibnya gadis dalam kanvas itu kini sedang mewujud menjadi nyata.

Sai menggambarkan sosok Ino dengan penuh perfeksi, bahkan bisa dibilang nyaris terlalu sempurna. Parasnya, fisiknya, karakternya, tidak akan ada seorang gadis di dunia ini yang memiliki kesempurnaan seperti itu.

Namun saat ini, Sai sedang bertemu langsung dengan perwujudan gadis dalam lukisannya tersebut. Ketika sang pemuda melangkah memasuki ruang kamar, iris gelapnya bisa langsung menangkap sosok Ino, yang kini sedang duduk nyaman di atas sofanya sambil menikmati berbagai karya lukis Sai yang telah dikumpulkan ke dalam sebuah buku atau pun cetakan cerita bergambarnya.

Tokoh ciptaannya sedang memandangi karya ciptanya yang lain, sungguh aneh memang.

"Sai," akhirnya Ino memanggil saat menyadari pemuda itu tengah muncul kembali ke dalam kamar tidur. "Bagaimana bisa kau melukis seluruh kisah ini? Kau tidak terlihat seperti, mmm... berpengalaman, terutama di bagian percintaan."

Sai menatap gadis yang kini telah menegakkan punggung dari sandaran tempat duduknya itu. "Tidak perlu pengalaman untuk menciptakan kreasi dalam karya," timpal sang pemuda. Ino balik memandangnya, dengan takjub. Lalu pemuda berambut raven itu menambahkan, "Cukup dengan analisis, imajinasi yang tinggi, dan kejeniusan."

Ino mengangguk. Memang sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang jenius. "Apa kau selalu mengurung diri disini?" tanyanya.

"Apakah tidak terlihat begitu bagimu?" Sai balik bertanya.

Sudah jelas Ino tahu jawabanya, namun tetap saja gadis itu bertanya. Beberapa hari terakhir, ia terus menemani Sai di dalam ruangannya, tanpa pergi kemana pun, karena seperti yang pemuda itu katakan, semua kebutuhan Sai sudah tersedia di dalam kamar tidur sekaligus ruang kerjanya yang sangat luas ini.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi kenapa kau tidak pergi keluar, dan berteman? Sekali-kali kan, tidak akan merugikan kesehatan badan dan mentalmu."

"Apakah ada keuntungan bagiku untuk melakukan itu?" tanya Sai tak acuh.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa melihat berbagai hal baru dan mengerti banyak hal berbeda, juga berinteraksi dengan banyak orang sehingga kau dapat memahami mereka secara langsung. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menciptakan lukisan yang lebih hebat lagi."

"Aku cukup mempelajari banyak hal melalui penglihatanku. Teknologi yang sudah canggih memberikan akses mudah kemana pun dan mengenai apapun. Dengan internet, aku hanya tinggal mengolah semuanya sambil tetap berada di sini, tanpa harus meninggalkan ruanganku."

"Tapi akan berbeda jika kau merasakannya sendiri, Sai. Menyaksikan dan mengalami hal secara langsung, bisa memperkaya emosimu." desis Ino, tak mau menyerah.

Sai menyeringai remeh di sudut bibirnya. "Jangan konyol. Aku menciptakan karya-karyaku dengan pikiran, bukan perasaan. Aku bahkan tak butuh emosi."

"A-apa?" Ino terkejut mendengarnya. Pengakuan pemuda itu seolah bertentangan dengan apa yang Ino yakini selama ini. "Tapi aku di sini sekarang, sebagai bukti bahwa kau menuangkan hati dan perasaanmu pada lukisanku. Dan aku bisa mewujud seperti ini karena kau merasa menginginkanku."

Entah apa yang sedang Ino coba bantah saat ini, karena gadis itu merasa... apa yang Sai ucapkan barusan tidaklah benar.

Sai melangkah maju dan perlahan mendekati tempat Ino. Tiba-tiba merasa terintimidasi dengan perubahan drastis mood pemuda itu, sang gadis refleks bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jika begitu, kau lahir dari keinginanku, bukan dari perasaanku," ungkap Sai, sepasang kakinya terus melangkah mendekat. "Keinginan adalah hasrat, sedangkan perasaan adalah emosi. Itu jelas berbeda, karena aku tidak memiliki apa yang kau sebut sebagai emosi," sambungnya, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan _aqua_ Ino yang masih membelalak.

"Tapi... bukankah manusia hidup dengan dianugrahi sebuah hati untuk merasakan emosi?" Ino tetap bersikeras.

"Kau jangan salah paham nona, manusia tidak sesederhana itu untuk berlaku berdasarkan apa kata hatinya. Terutama di zaman ini, nalar dan logika manusia lebih mendominasi dari pada peran hati. Seseorang yang bisa menunjukkan emosi dengan mudah dan mengungkap perasaannya dengan bebas tanpa perhitungan... hanyalah orang lemah."

Ino sempat menahan napasnya ketika mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Kini Sai sudah berada tepat di hadapan Ino, namun pemuda itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya, dan terus berjalan. Sementara mata mereka masih saling berpandangan.

Obsidian gelap Sai menyipit. "Jika kau tidak berhati-hati dalam berkata dan bertindak, lawanmu akan bisa dengan mudah membacamu."

"L-lawan?" Ino semakin terperangah dalam bingung.

Merasa sedikit terpojok, tanpa sadar gadis itu melangkah mundur. Sebab jika ia tetap diam, Sai bisa menabraknya. Tetapi tubuh sang gadis segera terhenti bergeser saat pinggulnya menabrak meja kerja Sai. "S-seseorang yang bergerak sesuai dengan hatinya bukanlah orang yang lemah, Sai."

Akhirnya Sai menghentikan langkah dan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino, sehingga jarak di antara mereka menyempit. "Hanya kau yang bisa berpikir seperti itu, Ino Yamanaka."

Sang gadis agak tersentak saat mendengar Sai mendesiskan namanya. Pipinya memerah karena ia bisa merasakan napas sang pemuda berhembus di wajahnya, saking dekatnya jarak mereka berdiri.

Satu tangan pemuda itu terangkat untuk meraih helaian rambut pirang sang gadis. "Seseorang yang selalu bisa mengungkap apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan bebas, dipenuhi oleh berbagai emosi, dan berani bertindak sesuai apa kata hatinya, hanyalah dirimu. Karena aku menciptakanmu seperti itu," gumam Sai, jemarinya berpindah dari memainkan rambut pirang Ino ke membelai dagu gadis yang kini tengah dikukungnya itu. Merasakannya, Ino berjengit. "Bahkan manusia paling baik pun pasti memiliki keinginan dan hasrat yang suatu saat dapat melampaui batas emosinya. Manusia bukanlah malaikat."

Sai menundukkan wajahnya, lalu lanjut berbisik ke telinga sang gadis dengan penuh penekanan. " _Kau... tak akan mengerti_."

Ino meringis dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara. Dengan gugup ia menolehkan kepala ke samping, sehingga pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah buku berisi lukisan karya Sai yang sekarang sedang tergeletak di atas meja kerja pemuda itu.

Benarkah begitu? Mengapa sang penciptanya mampu berpendapat seperti demikian? Meski Ino diciptakan oleh Sai, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa memahaminya pelukisnya itu.

Benar, Ino memang tak akan mengerti.

' _Karena aku... bahkan tidak bisa dibilang sebagai seorang manusia'_ , batin Ino merutuk.

— **TBC—**

* * *

Sai Adrián Yamanaka Cifer~ lol *jangan ada yg tanya darimana datangnya nama ini plis wkwk*

Terimakasih atas perhatian dan reviewnya, sudah ku baca dan resapi satu-satu, dan semuanya sukses ngasih semangat~

Aku mengambil kisah legenda Lilac dari berbagai referensi, dan ku masukan dalam ff ini sebagai bumbu-bumbu fantasinya. Yeah _as usual_ , ku doyan cerita yg antimainstream, jadilah ide2 rumit macem gini yg keluar haha

Review lagi? Thanks :)

20.03.2018


End file.
